


Bar Fight Benn Brothers and Tyler Style

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jamie, Jordie, and Tyler go out for what they hope to be a relaxing evening but quickly turns into the opposite of relaxing





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short but it was one of the very first things I ever wrote so I was experimenting. Hope you all enjoy anyway!!

Tyler, Jordie, and Jamie were chilling quietly in the back of a bar one night, hoping to cheer up a depressed Tyler who was in a foul mood due to the news that one of his sisters is dating a guy that he is not fond of and he is worried and fearful. Jordie and Jamie have reassured him that he needs to get out for a night and chill.

“Come on Segs, cheer up. This isn’t like you. You’re pooping on the parade. It actually scares me,” grinned a mocking Jordie, just as a not so mocking Jamie punched him on the shoulder and gave him a sharp look.

Tyler sighs and nods. Even he knows deep down that this is off for him, that that is not like him. Uusally he is waaay more cheerful and peppy and outgoing than this.  
This? Right now was just spooky.

“I know, I know you guys. Look, why don’t I get us another round huh? That sounds a bit more like what I would do eh?” smirked Tyler, albeit half-assed. He pushed himself up and headed towards the bar, completely missing the worried glances between Jordie and Jamie.

Tyler was about half-way to the bar when he collided with a burly and buff, huge ass guy with titanic muscles and a furious scowl on his face. He grabbed a scared but brave Tyler’s collar and brought him face to face, shaking the stunned Tyler who froze, not knowing what to do.

Except, naturally, to be a smart ass.

“Hey, whoah there buddy, sorry bud! Didn’t mean to run into a brick wall,” he snidely said, just as Jamie and Jordie came to the aid of Tyler. Jamie yanks Tyler out of the guy’s grasp and tucks him against his side protectively while Jordie went nose to nose with the guy who exploded at Tyler’s words.

“What the FUCK did you say, shrimp?!!! Let me turn you into mincemeat and see you talk!” snarled the goon, but Jordie wouldn’t let this guy get past.

However, what Jordie, Jamie, and Tyler failed to realize was how many of the guy’s friends had circled in and now surrounded the doomed trio. Jamie took one look around and gulped because he knew what was coming.

Growling, the goon grabbed Jordie by his collar and like a rag doll, swung the eldest Benn brother onto his shoulder and smacked his ass, ignoring a struggling and pleading Jamie and Tyler who had been captured in tight bear hugs with muscled arms holding them securely in place.

“Come on guys. Let’s go teach these punks a lesson in the back alley shall we?” sneered the leader, leading the way out, with Jamie and Tyler being pushed out violently behind them.

Jamie stumbled but kept going, barely hiding a scared whimper.

Once outside, Jordie was dumped into a disgusting pile of smelly trash, resulting in a muffled groan from Jordie. When Jamie and Tyler tried to go to his aid, the goons were too quick for them and kept their holds on them, clamping their hands over Jamie’s and Tyler’s mouths.

Tyler, being feisty, bit down hard, causing the man holding him to howl.

“That’s it asshole! You’re going where you belong snd deserve to go!” and he dragged a struggling Tyler over to a dumpster, along with a struggling and nervous Jamie right behind. Tyler and Jamie were lifted right up by their knees and necks and with screams and squeals of terror and disgust, were tossed like a salad into this disgusting dumpster, landing in everything possible.

Seconds later, Jordie followed and landed with a loud SQUISH , his ass right in Tyler’s face.

“Dude, if you fucking fart…..” Tyler threatened, hearing the group of men taunt them with ta ta’s before departing, leaving the miserable and stinky Jamie, Jordie, and Tyler trapped in the saturated stench.

The obnoxious sounds of a loud fart eruped, causing Jamie and Tyler to scream,

“JORDIE!!!!”


End file.
